Broken Rose
by Munchkin1
Summary: After his lover leaves him Heero is a mess, can Duo make things right again or is it already to late?


Title: Broken Rose-Part One:/?   
  
Author: Munchkin  
  
Archived: Fanfiction.net, you actually want it? Fine, just tell me where it is  
  
Warnings: erm....OOC, 1+2/2+1 Angst? Language  
  
Authors notes: *twiddles fingers* erm...........S'any good? And the typing keeps turning out funky so don't mind it.  
  
Disclaimer: Ownership is not here.   
  
"Solace  
  
By: Dorothy Parker  
  
There was a rose that faded young;  
  
I saw its shattered beauty hung  
  
Upon a broken stem.  
  
I heard them say, "What need to care  
  
With roses budding everywhere?"  
  
I did not answer them  
  
There was a bird brought down to die;  
  
They said, "A hundred fill the sky--  
  
What reason to be sad?"  
  
There was a girl, whose lover fled;  
  
I did not wait, the wile they said,  
  
"There's many another lad." "  
  
The no longer Perfect Soldier huddled closer to the wall of his dingy apartment in the slums of L1. His bloodshot eyes roamed the darkened room and his left hand groped around for some unknown object. The arms partner hung by Heero's chest in a white knuckled hold, allowing what was being held captive to break the skin, permitting his life-blood to slip threw his fingers and drip down onto the cream colored carpet.   
  
He had been undone. His training was wasted, he had no war and the one who had cause him to loosen, left. Leaving him to unravel like his former lovers braid had once the clasp was broken.   
  
His breath grew ragged as time past and the object his left was searching for had not been found and dreams of the past came to his mind. He could almost taste the tears that no longer dripped from his now dry eyes, he could almost hear the laughter....  
  
But at last the hand found it, the needle. Heero let his thumb caressed the cylinder in thought for a moment, wondering if he should be doing this again so soon. But obviously he decided it was to be because he then plunged the needle into his other arm and pushed the top, letting the blue fluid seep into the vain.   
  
Heero's tense body relaxed as the drug ran rapid threw his body and his eyes became glazed. As the blue eyed boy's body relaxed his right hand slipped open letting their prize escape. The small gold cross and chain slipped threw nerveless fingers and fell with a soft thunk on the floor. But the boy didn't notice. He was lost in the world of memories that he had wished to escape.  
  
The door to the apartment opened sometime later and allowed light to flood the room. The person stood at the door shocked, a rose falling to the carpet as he rushed to the corner his braid trailing behind.  
  
Duo Maxwell, another former pilot hugged the body to his chest tears slipping down his face while he rocked them both back and forth. His lips moved quietly, much too softly to be heard from anyone but the listless pilot in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Again and again like a never ending song.   
  
Heero Yuy didn't answer. He breathed and shuddered not even aware that he was no longer alone as he had been for a seemingly never ending time. He was lost in a place he wasn't sure he'd ever get out of.  
  
^*^  
  
Heero Yuy was once again working at his laptop. His work on his new computer software company was taking time, so much so that he had almost lost all together time with his braided love.  
  
If confronted from a normal source, a fellow pilot or trusted other, he would have said omae o korosu or earned a glare. If confronted with Duo Maxwell himself, he would have said he would have time later and later always became later as the case was. And that is exactly what he thought. In fact only one other knew of his plans and that was Chang Wufei.  
  
Chang was working with preventors and had been the first to confront 01 with his neglect of his Koibito. Finding himself faced between a rock and a hard place, or rather a katana and a gun he had spilled.   
  
He was trying to earn enough money for a wedding and wedding rings.   
  
Neither having parents or much money at the time Heero had taken it upon himself to earn the money, work up his courage to say those three little words that meant so much, and propose. Nothing of the sort had been done on his part during the two year and running relationship.   
  
As soon as that had been said he had been told again and again that he could just barrow money. If not form Wufei himself then by any one else that he explained the circumstances to. But always the hard head, Heero had stonily refused any financial help.   
  
Luckily Wufei understood.  
  
The only problem he had been facing then was that Duo hadn't. The violet eyed boy had been visited by the green eyed fairy and it was killing him to wait up every night Heero worked late picturing what he may really had been doing. The other thing that had been bothering him was that while Heero had been loving, kind, and caring, the words that he wanted -no- needed to hear had not been said.  
  
It had been the fifth month of Heero's new project and he only needed three more weeks until he would have it finished and with it enough money to put his plan into action. He had just gotten the rings. Now all he had to do was propose, after he gathered enough money to live well, that is.  
  
It was a late fall night, a harvest moon was tumbling from the sky slowly as you please while leaves whirled on the street. Heero was whistling a toneless tune and walking briskly down the street. His mood couldn't have gotten better. He was a bit nervous about Duo though. They had, had yet another fight the night before. Their yells waking up everyone else on their floor and much of the lower living areas. His small smile turned into a frown as his quick paced slowed as the end of the fight did a replay.  
  
~"You bastard! How can you tell me your work is more important then the one you love? Am I just a toy for you to play with that you've grown tired of?" Duo's eyes had been dark and his hair had been unwoven, while his finger shoved between ribs at every word. "Oh let me guess? Mr. Perfect Fucking Soldier has found another play thing and decided he wants to keep two while he can! Well, too bad! If you don't find a way to show me that I'm not you better be ready to come home to a cold bed, YUY!" A door slammed ending the argument but not cooling the others annoyed by this early morning outburst.~  
  
He had put a rose with one of his poems on the floor by the room that morning but couldn't do much more then that without bursting out his plan. He didn't want to give up the surprise and wasn't sure if he could yet anyway. Heero's footsteps quickened as he saw his apartment complex nearing.   
  
'Duo wouldn't have really left, would he?' Heero's hand shook as he fumbled with the keys and shoved open the door.   
  
The room was dark and silent.   
  
Nothing was moving.  
  
And at that moment it donned on him, what his silence had cost.  
  
When he didn't tell he let Duo's mind make up the assumptions and then lost him.  
  
All of his work was lost.  
  
He smiled sadly as he took out the rings he had bought just that day. One set had identical silver bands with English, Eternal Love, and Japanese, Ai shiteru, engraved in each. The one other was small with a ring of black opals surrounding an amber and sapphire stone. The one he had though Duo would have loved.  
  
Taking the rose from the morning, now sitting on the table, he watched it flop. The stem was broken. The wild haired man laughed bitterly, listening to it eco off the walls. The rose was broken, the poem was torn and the rings were useless...ironically much like himself.   
  
Shaking his head he noticed there wasn't even a note left and went to take a few of his shirts out of the closet. He couldn't stay here. He could already feel the tears spring up in his eyes and feel his heart shudder with every beat, as if threatening to stop right then and there.  
  
Duo wouldn't be found. Heero already knew that. When he wanted to melt out of existence he could. And so with one last look at the rings and rose on the table he left. Only a few cloths and a cross in his possession. 


End file.
